This invention relates to a toy device and more particularly to an operator propelled toy vehicle.
There are numerous examples of self-propelled vehicles in the art. Typically, the vehicles are propelled by some sort of pumping motion, such as is associated with bicycles and tricycles. In addition, some vehicles are propelled by direct foot contact with the supporting surface. These types of riding vehicles have been well received by the public, especially children, and there has been a constant desire among children for vehicles of the above type which in addition permit the children to imitate occupational activities of their parents and other adults.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved operator propelled wheeled vehicle of the character described.
The best mode currently contemplated for carrying out the invention includes the provision of a vehicle having a front compartment portion for receiving dispensable objects and a frame structure pivotally mounted to the compartment. The compartment portion and frame structure each have ground engageable rotatable wheels. A handle bar is provided on the front compartment for grasping by the rider to permit steering of the vehicle, and a seat is mounted toward the rear of the frame structure for supporting the rider.